The Virtues of Being Selfish
by Ahria
Summary: CLAMP School Detectives Drabble collection of stories about Nokoru and Suoh's relationship. Warnings: Shonen-ai, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Virtues of Being Selfish  
Series: CLAMP School Detectives  
Pairing: Nokoru/Suoh  
Theme: "No matter what, you're gonna break my shell." (Written for the LJ com album(underscore)mix)  
Rating: PG-13

* * *

The morning of Imonoyama Nokoru's fifteenth birthday started the same as any other birthday in his memory. He woke early and ate an elaborate breakfast with his family before rushing off to school to be met with a room full of presents. The sight of cheerfully colored boxes and feminine bows brought an appreciative smile to his face. He made his way to his desk through the towers of gifts and sat down.

Noticing several stacks of his personal stationery and envelopes piled on his desk along with a pack of new pens had him looking over to his secretary's desk, the gesture making his heart stumble in his chest. He ignored the sensation, annoyed with himself.

"Good morning, Suoh." He said in a perfectly joyful tone while reaching for his first present. "How early did you get here?"

The ninja acknowledged the greeting with a nod before replying "Early enough. I think you get more every year."

"The ladies here are quite generous." Nokoru responded, already writing as he spoke. Suoh, being his normal tacit self merely nodded again, continuing his paper work.

Akira came in sometime later, a decadent masterpiece of a cake in tow. Nokoru was appropriately excited and hyper about it, even getting his secretary to eat a small piece. After that, the day settled into the normal birthday routine. Nokoru opened presents and wrote out polite, personable thank you notes which would be hand delivered the next day and Suoh sat quietly at his desk across the room, doing his and his kaichou's daily paperwork. This was one of the only days of the year that the secretary never said a word about paperwork, a sort of birthday present in itself.

Over the course of the day, the blonde had truck loads of opened presents delivered to his house. At nine o'clock, he finally signed his name to his last note. Rounding up the last load of gifts, he went with his hired crew outside to load them up.

"I'm finally done!" he announced as he returned to the student council office.

"I should help you next year." The bodyguard said as he glanced up. Nokoru waved the offer away as he replied, "They went to all the trouble of picking those gifts out, and wrapping them, and writing a card. The least I can do is spend my time writing them thank you notes."

"Yes, yes." Suoh replied, having heard variations of that answer every year. "Get your things, I'll walk you home."

Nokoru sailed to his desk and began to gather some papers when he noticed a plain envelope lying innocently in the center. It had his name written in Suoh's perfect script. Grinning, he tore it open. Suoh watched as his kaichou read the note inside, inwardly amused by the look of irritation that spread over the blonde's face before it was carefully masked.

"I don't get it." Nokoru said, looking up.

"It's a coupon. You know, a voucher. For you to do one selfish thing this year." The ninja replied, coming over to lean on the desk.

"Yes, I read all that, but I don't understand." Nokoru said quickly, rereading the paper in his hands. The entire thing was absurd! They both knew that an Imonoyama had too much responsibility, too much power to ever be anything other than selfless.

Suoh sighed, knowing exactly where his kaichou's thoughts had turned.

"You're wrong." He told Nokoru quietly. "Doing something for yourself wouldn't make the world end. No one would be upset about it except for you."

Nokoru was silent for a long time, gazing at the paper in his hands. He knew Suoh; there would be no end to this. The ninja never gave up on anything he'd put his mind to and it was worthless to try to dissuade him at this point.

"Absolutely anything?" he asked finally, sighing in defeat.

"Absolutely anything." The darker haired boy reassured as Nokoru stood and faced him.

"Then I'd like to redeem it now." Nokoru said softly, avoiding eye contact and laying the voucher on the desk. Before the ninja could reply, Nokoru took Suoh's face in his hands and kissed him soundly on the mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: ** Scars  
**Series:** CLAMP School Detectives  
**Pairing:** Suoh/Nokoru  
**Rating/Warning:** PG-13, shonen-ai  
**Author's Note:** I've decided that in this fic Suoh is 13 and Nokoru is 14. Not that it really matters...

He wasn't sure how exactly Nokoru had talked him into going swimming for the afternoon, considering that he could think of at least twenty other (more important) things they could be doing with their time. Suoh glanced at his friend from across the locker room and happened to catch Nokoru's eye. The blonde smiled brightly as he spoke into his cell phone and Suoh looked away quickly, a light blush going to his cheeks. He was immediately annoyed with his reaction and began to hang his clothes in the locker, hoping the red in his cheeks would go away before Nokoru noticed. As he listened to the phone conversation end, he was berating himself for his lack of self control.

"Akira won't be done teaching his cooking class for at least an hour, but he'll join us after that." Nokoru said as he hung up the phone. Suoh nodded and listened as the blonde walked across the room to stand behind him. "Aren't you almost done?" he sighed, poking the ninja playfully in back.

"Almost." Suoh agreed, smiling at his friend's impatience and ignoring how close the other boy was standing to him.

"Hey, Suoh?" Nokoru asked, fingers tracing a thick white scar on his shoulder. "Where'd you get this scar?"

"My mother caught me off guard at tea once." He answered absently.

Nokoru's fingers glided down to trace a long thin scar across his mid-back. "And this one?"

"My first fencing lesson." Suoh replied, trying to concentrate on anything other then Nokoru's fingers ghosting over his skin.

"And this one?" the blonde asked, fingers trailing over Suoh's side to his hip, the scar in question half-covered by his swim trunks. Suoh was silent for a moment, ashamed at his body's traitorous reaction to Nokoru's touch.

"Two years ago, when those guys tried to kidnap you-" he began.

"Right. He snuck up behind you when you were helping me up." Nokoru interrupted, playful mood suddenly gone.

"It wasn't your fault." Suoh told him, shutting the locker door but still too embarrassed to turn around. Nokoru sighed and rested his forehead against his protector's back.

"How many of these scars are because of me?" he whispered. The ninja thought suddenly that every scar on his body was for Nokoru as every moment of training had been in preparation to keep him safe. He had never minded the marks, knowing they were a small price to pay for the skills they'd earned. Suoh knew that the other boy would never see it the same way, so instead he answered, "I've never kept count."

Nokoru sighed again. They stood still for a long moment before Suoh reached behind him and grabbed Nokoru's hand.

"We're supposed to be swimming!" he announced and proceeded to drag the other boy towards the pool. The blonde followed obediently, smiling softly at Suoh's attempt to cheer him up. He had decided a long time ago to ignore the guilt that sat in the back of his mind and simply enjoy Suoh's friendship for as long as he could. As his fingers tightened around his friend's, he thought fleetingly of what it would be like to keep Suoh forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Today is your lucky day! Two for one in this chapter because both were too short to be on their own. Enjoy!

Title: Smile

Prompt: "Fully alive, more than most, ready to smile..." Written for the live journal community album underscore mix.

Words: 287

He knew the shape of every smile, the meaning of every expression.

It was almost like watching a movie sometimes. Honestly, how could anyone be so cheerful all the time? It was unnerving, Suoh thought as he watched from the back of the room. Nokoru was giving the school board a convincing speech about why taking the whole senior class on a month long field trip to Spain was a brilliant idea. The crowd had been a little skeptical at first but had quickly warmed up to the plan. The ninja sighed. It wasn't their fault that they were smitten with Nokoru's scheme. No one could resist the blonde teenager when he smiled like that, even Suoh. He tried to resist, really, but Nokoru's excitement was always contagious.

"That went better than I expected!" Nokoru exclaimed as he skipped down the hall.

"As if you had any doubts." Suoh replied with a roll of his eyes.

"I can't wait to finish all the plans!" The blonde rejoiced as he picked up the pace.

"I wish you got this excited over real work." His friend replied as he followed, doing his best to look serious.

"Well if real work was this much fun, we wouldn't have a problem." Nokoru grinned back at him.

As they joked and teased their way back to the student council office, Suoh was struck by a sudden thought. He didn't care if Nokoru ever did one sheet of paperwork again as long as things could always stay this way.

"Nokoru," he said, reaching out to brush his thumb across the other boy's cheek. "Don't ever change."

He took the pleased but puzzled smile as a yes.

* * *

Title: Spolied

Prompt: Forecast (Written for 15 minute fic on Live Journal)

Words: 196

He looked up at the sky and frowned. Of course the weather man and his forecast of a beautiful sunny day was wrong again. Thick grey clouds covered the sky, threatening rain any moment. Nokoru sighed and slumped down into his chair. Now his excuse for skipping the afternoon meeting was ruined. He wondered idly if just hiding until it was over would be worth Suoh's disapproval and decided against it. Nokoru couldn't remember when Suoh's opinion of him had become so important and it unnerved him to think that it dictated so many of his actions. Torn between amusement and annoyance at his own weakness, he walked to the window and opened it.

"What are you doing?" Suoh asked softly from his side a few minutes later. Although he hadn't heard him enter the room, Nokoru wasn't surprised.

"Thinking about the rain." He replied.

"Akira can handle the meeting on his own." The dark haired boy said after a moment of studying his chairman's face. Nokoru smiled brightly and took Suoh's hand.

"You spoil me too much." He informed his body guard.

"I know it." Suoh replied with an exaggerated sigh and a small half-smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Loyalty  
**Series:** CLAMP School Detectives  
**Pairing:** Nokoru/Suoh  
**Prompt: **excessive chain  
**Rating/Warning:** PG-13, yaoi  
**Word Count:** 224

The machines were beeping, slow and steady. Nokoru took another deep breath, hoping the ease the knot of fear and apprehension in his chest. It had been four hours since they'd arrived and three hours since the doctor had told him that Suoh would be fine. The knife wound had been deep but miraculously it had missed anything major in the ninja's abdomen. Nokoru hated that the doctor had used that term "miraculously" as if that made the injury okay. He shouldn't have allowed it to happen, should have gone to the meeting alone, should have… but none of that mattered. Some rational part of his mind knew that Suoh, in his excessive loyalty, would have gone anyway.

Blinking away the threat of tears, the blonde leaned forward to rest his forehead gently against Suoh's. As he ran his fingers through Suoh's hair he silently mouthed the words "I'm sorry" over and over again, knowing his bodyguard would disapprove if he woke up and heard it. Cracked lips pressed against his own, halting their repetition.

"Stop." Suoh murmured, groggy. "'s fine. 'm fine."

Nodding, he continued to stroke his bodyguard's hair and thought of the loyalty that chained Suoh to his side. Burying his face in Suoh's chest, he tried not to wonder if those chains were going to be the death the ninja.

* * *

**Title:** The End  
**Series:** CLAMP School Detectives  
**Pairing:** Nokoru/Suoh  
**Prompt: **in our own world  
**Rating/Warning:** PG-13, yaoi, implied sex  
**Word Count:** 354

Giving Kamui the Holy Sword had gone easier than any of them had anticipated. They'd returned to the school in silence, no one voicing their common fear. What if Kamui failed? Suoh stayed close to his side, paranoid and edgy even after they walked into their offices.

The Secretary had left as soon as they got on campus. "Give my best to Utako." Nokoru had murmured as he hugged Akira goodbye. The younger man had nodded and smiled brightly despite the fear that shone in his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow, Chairman."

The blonde smiled back and waved goodbye until his friend was gone. Trying hard to keep the smile on his face, he turned to Suoh.

"We have so much work to do!" he exclaimed, walking towards his desk. "We have to approve the high school's request for-"

"Nokoru." Suoh said his name softly, grabbing his arm as he walked past. "You think the world is going to end. I think paperwork can wait, just this once."

Nokoru's answering laugh came out breathy and only a little hysterical. "You think the world's going to end too."

Suoh said nothing, but didn't let go of his arm. Suddenly, it struck the blonde that they were both probably going to die. He wrapped a hand around the back of Suoh's head and pulled the other man towards him. Nokoru figured he could deal with the panic and the fear and the oh-god-what-have-I-done in the morning, if they happened to live that long. He crushed his mouth against his bodyguard's, desperate fingers already tearing at shirt buttons. Some part of his mind told him to be ashamed but he ignored it. Without hesitation Suoh kissed him back, his covetous hands grabbing at any exposed flesh. Later Nokoru would muse on the fact it was the only time he'd ever known Suoh to be greedy in any way.

In the morning as the ninja dozed off next to him, the Chairman marveled at how he could forget something like the apocalypse. However, if for only one night, they had created a world that was entirely their own.

* * *

**Title:** A Promise  
**Series:** CLAMP School Detectives  
**Pairing:** implied Nokoru/Suoh, one sided Nagisa/Suoh  
**Prompt:** our distance and that person  
**Rating/Warning:** PG-13, angst  
**Word Count:** 348

**Author's Note:** I'm really unsure of the characterization in this one, but Nagisa is so unknown in cannon.

With a deep breath, she knocked firmly on the office door. A moment later, Nokoru pulled it open. Brushing away his confusion with a charming smile, he ushered her into the room. He did his best to act normal, to not give away the uneasiness he always felt in her presence. No one but her ever noticed the way his smile faltered when he thought she wasn't looking.

"Good afternoon, Nagisa-jo. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked politely as she sank into an offered chair.

"I've broken up with Suoh." She said quietly. Surprise filtered across his face, followed by distress. Nagisa sighed as she watched him, wondering if this had been such a good idea. Some part of her had wanted him to look happy or at least relieved just to give her a reason to dislike him. Of course he couldn't oblige her. Instead he was frowning, trying to put the pieces together so he could change her mind.

"I don't know what he's done, but I'm sure it's just-" Nokoru began. She held up a hand to cut him off.

"He's in love with someone else." Nagisa said, pleased that her eyes didn't fill to the brim as they had every time she'd rehearsed this conversation in her head. "I've come to ask you a favor."

"Anything." He told her.

"Take care of Suoh. He puts you above all else, especially his own safety. Please... I couldn't bare it if something happened to him." The last part came out in a whisper.

"I'll never let him die for me." His words were a whisper too.

"That's what I needed to hear." Nagisa replied as she stood. Slowly, Nokoru walked her to the door.

"I'm sorry." He said and couldn't meet her gaze. Leaning up, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Keep your word and I'll forgive you."

After she was gone, Nokoru returned to his desk. Resting his forehead against the cool wood, he closed his eyes. For the first time in his life, he had absolutely no idea what to do next.

* * *

**Authors Note:** All three of these were written for 30 underscore kisses on livejournal.

Which one was your favorite?


	5. Chapter 5

This is a drabble series, all written for 30 underscore kisses on livejournal.

Title: Just this once  
Series: CLAMP School Detectives  
Pairing: Suoh/Nokoru  
Prompt: If only I could make you mine  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 1,010

Suoh glanced up and caught Nokoru staring wistfully out the window, eyes distant.

"Kaichou!" he said, sounding as stern as he could. Pouting, his charge looked over at him.

"But it's _summer_ Suoh! We should go to the beach!"

"After we finish working, we could go to the school's pool." He offered, trying hard not to give in to Nokoru's whims. The blonde kicked up his pouting another notch.

"It's not the same as a _real _beach!" he responded.

"You made an arctic wonderland when were eight, right in the office. I'm sure you could come up with something similar by the pool." The ninja countered.

"You're no fun at all." The chairman sulked, coming over to sit on the corner of the secretary's desk.

"So you tell me." Suoh replied, not looking up from his work. Nokoru inched closer, grinning mischievously. "Don't even think about it, the elementary school needs this form by the end of the day."

"It's so unfair you can do that." Nokoru informed him with a sigh of defeat and leaned over to see what he was working on. As he wrote, he ignored how close the other boy's face was to his.

"You're just jealous." Suoh answered, signing his name at the bottom of the sheet. Nokoru snagged a pen and leaned over his body guard's arm to initial in the proper spot.

"Look, all done! We could go to the beach now."

Studying Nokoru's hopeful smile, he sighed.

"I'll make you a deal. You go do whatever you want to the pool and I will join you at the end of the day when I'm finished here."

He knew he shouldn't have let the chairman out of his work but the reaction was always worth it, even if he'd have to come in on Sunday to finish everything. At least he could count on Nokoru feeling bad enough to keep him company then.

A bright grin spread across Nokoru's face and Suoh felt the punch-pull of want in the pit of his stomach. He looked away, ashamed. Pretending not to notice his protector's sudden distress, he reached over and squeezed Suoh's arm.

"I'll see you down there!" he exclaimed and left quickly. Once he was gone, Suoh dropped his head to his desk and sighed. It was going to be a very long afternoon.

It had taken Nokoru roughly four hours to turn the regular school pool into a tropical beach. Not his best work, he thought, but he had been in a hurry. At least there was a thick layer of sand covering the floor along with a few groves of palm trees. He was lounging on a towel, feet dangling in the water and his thoughts, as always, turned to Suoh. It wasn't that he didn't know what he was doing. He knew exactly what was happening between the two of them, knew where the friendly touches and teasing were heading. Like his bodyguard, he knew it was leading somewhere they couldn't follow. Rubbing his hands over his face, he tried to push the whole mess out of his head. The door opened and he glanced over just in time to see the look of delighted awe flicker over Suoh face before the stoic mask returned.

"This is better than a real beach would be." Suoh commented as he sat down next to his friend. Somehow Nokoru had even made an ocean-scented breeze drift through the room. Briefly he wondered how long it would be before the school maintenance called to complain but decided it was worth it.

Beaming from the compliment, the blonde tugged his arm. "Let's swim!" he demanded before pulling goggles over his eyes and slipping into the water. Suoh followed suit, not surprised that the water was as salty as the ocean.

It didn't take long before Nokoru's innate cheer elevated his own mood and before he knew it, he was having as much fun as his companion. A few hours passed in a blur until finally exhausted, the pair pulled themselves out of the water.

"You should leave it like this for a while. I think a lot of the students would enjoy it." Suoh commented as Nokoru towel-dried his hair.

"I think you're right." he agreed as sat down, shoulder brushing Suoh's. "Thanks for letting me out of work early enough to do this."

"You're the boss." Suoh replied, suddenly embarrassed and unable to meet his gaze. "It's not like I could actually stop you."

It was the slight blush that was the last straw. Nokoru sighed, knowing he was about to make a huge mistake but unable to stop himself, leaned in and pressed a kiss to Suoh's lips. The ninja went perfectly still, hands balling into fists at his side.

"Nokoru…"

"Just this once." He murmured back and kissed him again. Self control shattering, Suoh slid his hand around to cup the back of the other boy's neck. As lips parted and tongues intertwined, Nokoru kept pulling him closer. He wrapped his free hand around the older boy's hip and kissed him harder, hoping to stretch that moment out as long as he could. Moaning, Nokoru leaned back and pulled Suoh with him. The body guard barely noticed as he started trailing kisses down the other's throat. Pressing his mouth against the spot where neck met shoulder, Nokoru moaned again and dug his fingers into Suoh's shoulders. The ninja froze, suddenly knowing there would be no stopping after this point. Slowly he pulled back, eyes never leaving Nokoru's face.

Breathing heavily, the blonde only nodded. Watching Suoh reign himself back in, he wanted to apologize or at least beg forgiveness. Instead, he remained silent. After a few minutes, the darker haired boy laid down next to him, shoulder touching his own. They both knew it was a mistake to stay this close but neither moved.

Finger's laced, they laid there together on the faux beach and thought about what life would be like if they'd been different people.

* * *

Title: Dolefully Desired  
Series: Clamp School Detectives  
Pairing: Suoh/Nokoru  
Prompt: the space between dreams and reality  
Rating: R, maybe NC-17? There be sex!  
Word Count: 568  
Author's Note: This is shorter and less smutty then I wanted, but oh well, at least I finished it.

Suoh hated to sleep. He put it off as long as could, every time. He never kept track of how long it had been since his last bout of slumber, but he always got a vague idea from Nokoru's increasingly worried glances. Finally, his sluggish body combined with the blonde's overwhelming concern would force him to bed. Every morning brought regret. He wasn't sure how long he could stand waking up surrounded by the scent of sea air and the ghost of a touch he craved lingering on his skin.

"Suoh?" Nokoru said his name softly, pulling him from his thoughts. He hadn't noticed when his companion had approached, which was a terrible sign. Already knowing what was coming next, he readied his excuses. _There's just too much work to be done _or _who would protect you if I was unconscious _or _sleeping is such a waste of time_…

"Hm?"

"It's late. We should both go home and get some sleep." Nokoru suggested, giving him a warm smile but was careful not to touch.

"I'll walk you home." He replied, straightening some papers on his desk before standing.

"Then what will you do?"

"I have a few things to finish here before calling it a night." The ninja answered, avoiding the other boy's eyes.

"It's been two days since you last slept. And no, meditating for half an hour yesterday doesn't count."

"You worry too much." He said, trying his best to change the subject.

"Please, Suoh." Nokoru said, ignoring the attempt. They both knew Suoh would fold. He could never really say no to anything his charge asked. Finally, he nodded in defeat and Nokoru beamed.

After delivering the other boy safely at his door, Suoh went home. Having finally surrendered to exhaustion, it didn't take long for unconsciousness to claim him.

His mouth is gliding down the smooth plane of Nokoru's stomach, leaving a trail of chaste kisses on the pale skin. The blonde takes a sharp breath as his fingers slid up his inner thigh. Slowly, he peels the swim trunks away and lowers his head, trying to keep his breath steady. The pause makes Nokoru whimper and dig his fingers into the towel he's laying on. Amused, he flicks his tongue over the tip of his charge's erection. Nokoru moans and reaches for him, tangling those long fingers in his hair instead of the towel. As the older boy bucks his hips, he opens his mouth and takes in all he can, tongue working around the head. The answering sound is half moan, half gasp and is just what he wanted to hear. He's trying in earnest now despite his intentions to tease, hand wrapped around the base of Nokoru's manhood, pumping in time with the movements of his mouth. He knows the finish is approaching, can feel it in the tensing of muscles and the desperate push into his mouth. What he is totally unprepared for is the way Nokoru whispers his name with reverence, like a prayer falling from his lips as he comes. It's almost enough to give him pause but he manages to keep the rhythm and for those last few moments, dragging the moment out as long as he can.

He awoke to a dark room, sheets sticky and clinging to him. Hating his own subconscious, he rolled over, buried his face in a pillow and groaned.

* * *

Part three of this series is actually in the last chapter, titled "A Promise". I posted it before I decided to incorporate it into this.

* * *

**Title: ** An end of sorts  
**Series:** CLAMP School Detectives  
**Pairing: ** Nokoru/Suoh  
**Prompt:** "Hey, you know..."  
**Rating/Warning:** PG-13. Boys kissing.  
**Word Count:** 443  
Author's Note: I think I hate this. But... I'm a month overdue in 30kisses, needed to write something and couldn't think of anything else to write for this prompt. So. Here it is.

In a nervous fit of energy, Nokoru had flown through piles of paperwork. An hour had passed since Nagisa had left the office and he still had no idea what to do. He kept going over their conversation in his head. He should have convinced her she was wrong, manipulated her into changing her mind, begged her to take Suoh back. At the time, all he could think was _she's giving him to me _and he'd missed his chance. The door opened and his mind froze.

"Are you _working_?" Suoh demanded as he approached his own desk.

"It happens sometimes." Nokoru replied absently, avoiding eye contact and reaching for another stack of paper.

"Are you alright?" the ninja asked.

"Of course." He answered, not needing to look up to know Suoh didn't believe him. Thankfully, the bodyguard let it go and began his own work. At least half an hour passed in silence, Nokoru still going through all the options. He was annoyed now, unsure of how to proceed and resentful of the fact. He couldn't remember any time in his life he hadn't had at least three plans for every single occurrence. Every time he looked at Suoh, his mind went blank. He could only think of what he _wanted_, not what needed to be done.

"Hey, you know…" he began and stopped short, mortified that he'd spoken at all.

"Hmm?"

"I've spoken to Nagisa." Nokoru blurted out, unable to come up with anything else to say.

"Ah. That took longer than I thought it would." Souh said with a hint of amusement. "It's been a whole day since she broke up with me."

"I should tell you to go change her mind. I should tell you to win her over." The blonde told him, finally meeting his companion's gaze.

Suoh's face went blank, hiding any reaction.

"But you're not going to?" he asked a moment later, voice betraying nothing. Slowly, Nokoru shook his head in the negative.

"I can't. I don't know what to do." Nokoru admitted softly, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. Suoh was next to him a moment later, gently pulling his hands away from his face.

"What do you _want_?" the ninja asked, face still unreadable. Nokoru stood, watching his bodyguard for a moment. He thought about his obligations to family, to the school, to the _world*_ and for just a single moment, he didn't care about any of them. A laugh at the absurdity of that escaped as he pressed his lips to Suoh's.

"I just want you." He murmured. Suoh's arms wrapped around him response, content for the first time in years.


End file.
